Brave New Realm
'Brave New Realm '''is the twenty-second episode of the first season of ''Magi-Nation. It aired on March 15, 2008. Synopsis The Final Dreamers discover a newly created island that holds a many secrets. They must work with three Shadow Magi in hopes of recovering the Arderial Dreamstone. Plot Tony, Strag, and Edyn are in Arderial taking a Wind Magics Crash Course with Shimmer. They quickly pass the class with flying colors. The conversation turns towards the Arderial Dreamstone, which was lost during their previous battle, falling into the sea below. Suddenly, the Arderial Guardian Hyren appears out of the clouds and begins to attack the group, although he is not recognized at first due to his disfigured appearance. Shimmer is able to blast away the Guardian Hyren, and the Final Dreamers take off on Furok's back to pursue the Hyren. They follow the Arderial Hyren to a remote, barren island that Strag does not recognize. The landscape is void of any plant life, consisting of only jagged grey rock. Tony sends Furok to the Dream Plane and soon realizes that the island is brand new and still being formed by earth earthquakes. The Final Dreamers hear a screech and decide to follow it believing it to have come from the Guardian Hyren. Chur, Warrada, and Ashio attack the magi, who imagine Furok, Ugger, and Freep. The island suddenly starts shaking and rock falls from the cliffs above. Tony has Furok put and energy shield around the Shadow Magi, saving their lives. Chur shocks Tony and Edyn by stating that they must work together to complete what they came there to do. The Shadow Magi are on the island to capture Korg and Zed, Chur explains, due to what occurred after Tony lost the Arderial Dreamstone. He explains that Agram sent Korg and Zed out to find the Dreamstone. However, the Dreamstone fell into the Deeps of Orothe where it merged with a Shadow Geyser, thus creating the island. The merging of good and evil thus created mutant Dream Creatures with characteristics of Arderial (from the Dreamstone), of Orothe (due to the ocean), and of Shadow Creatures (due to the geyser). Fearing that the Moonlands may become controlled by Korg and Zed, the three agree to help the Shadow Magi by forming a truce. Soon they come upon a castle that resembles Agram's castle built out of void energy. Strag uses his Moonsense and discovers that Chur was telling the truth and that Korg and Zed are actually the leaders of the island. They decide to camp out for the night and wait until morning. Edyn wakes Strag and Tony up, by informing them that the Book of Elders has a clue. It states that one of the three Shadow Magi cannot be trusted, and he or she has three qualities. They wear hidden gold, they have a tattoo, and they have a cackle. The tent that they are in is lifted off the ground by the Guardian Hyren who is quickly defeated by the entire group. He heads back to the castle to warn Korg and Zed. Using Epik and Shadow Epik, they fly through the air in pursuit, speculating which Shadow Magi is the traitor. They all confront Korg and Zed, who use their mutant army to attack their Dream and Shadow Creatures. Ashio reveals himself to be the traitor working for Korg and Zed, casting a spell that traps the others in a shell. The mutant army disappears the the island unexpectedly lifts off of the ocean. Strag discovers that the void energy is escaping out of a hole in the bottom of the island and thrusting them it into the air. Not only that, but the island is crumbling and breaking apart. Tony realizes that the island's inner rock is the same color as the Arderial Dreamstone and that the Shadow Geyser did not combine the Dreamstone with Void Energy but rather turned the Dreamstone into the island. He deduces that the island is crumbling and that the mutant army vanished because the Void Energy and Dreamstone could not mix permanently. The island breaks apart and throws everyone into the ocean. They Hyren, once again good, grabs the Dreamstone from Ashio and hands it over to the Final Dreamers, who place it in the Book of Elders. Trivia * As Furok has overcome his flight-sickness, his fur coat no longer turns green while airborne in this episode. * The themes throughout this episode are earthquakes and aftershocks. Category:Episodes